scottsterlingsfacefandomcom-20200214-history
St. Crispin's Day Speech
A little pump up speech is always a good idea. Before going into battle everyone needs a good pep talk. Watch as this group of warriors are prepped to go into battle. Transcript Stacey: Where is the king? Stephen: The king himself has rode to view their battle. Stacey: Of fighting men they have four threescore thousand. Stephen: There it's five to one. Besides, they all are fresh. Stacey: These are fearful odds. Stephen: Oh, that we now had here but one ten thousand of those men in England that do no work today. Matt: What's he that wishes so? My cousin, Westmorland? Rise. No, my fair cousin; If we are mark'd to die, we are enow To do our country loss; and if to live, The fewer men, the greater share of honor. I pray thee, wish not one man more. Rather proclaim it, Westmorland, through my host, That he which hath no stomach to this fight, Let him depart; We would not die in that man's company That fears his fellowship to die with us. This day is call'd the feast of Crispian. He that shall see this day, and live old age, Will yearly on the vigil feast his neighbours, And say "To-morrow is Saint Crispian's." Then will he strip his sleeve and show his scars, And say "These wounds I had on Crispin's day." Cast: Yeah! Matt: This story shall the good man teach his son; And Crispin Crispian shall ne'er go by, From this day to the ending of the world, But we in it shall be rememberèd- We few, we happy few, we band of brothers; For he to-day that sheds his blood with me Shall be my brother; And gentlemen in England now a-bed Shall think themselves accurs'd they were not here, And hold their manhoods cheap whiles any speaks That fought with us upon Saint Crispin's day. Cast: Yeah! Jason: Guys, guys, guys. I just linked up all the Xbox's, who's ready to kill some nazi zombies? Cast: Woo! Jason: Oh wait, did… did I miss the warm up speech again? Dang it! James: This! Is! Sparta! I thought Crispin's was Wednesday. Matt: Tuesday. Tuesday is Crispin's. What's wrong with you? Trivia *This sketch is an adaptation of the St. Crispin's Day Speech in Act IV of the play Henry V, written by William Shakespeare. **This makes it the second sketch with a direct reference to William Shakespeare, after Shakespearean Therapy. *This sketch was uploaded on the same day as the episode aired on BYUtv. *This is the first sketch of Season 1 Episode 7. *This is the second sketch in a row to be written by Matt Meese and directed by Julian Riley. *This is the twentieth sketch in which Stephen Meek, James Perry, and Jeremy Warner appear. *This is the third sketch to include extras, after Lord Voldemort Goes On Blind Date and Bad Extra. *This is the first sketch since Shoulder Angel to only include male Cast members. **However, this is the first sketch in which all seven male Cast members appear. The first sketch in which the three female Cast members are the only people in the sketch is Two Truths and a Lie. *This is the least watched sketch of Season 1 until Season 6, not counting Tweeting Rainbow. "Like, Comment and Subscribe!" The end slate of this video shows a black screen with "STUDIO C, MON @ 9 ET / 7 MT". Category:Season 1 Sketches Category:Season 1 Category:Transcripts